In recent years, display devices having a configuration in which a touch panel is stacked on a display panel have been in widespread use. Further, as the enlargement of the display panel is promoted, techniques for enlarging the touch panel are proposed.
JP-A-2013-229010 discloses a large-size touch panel having a plurality of detection areas. This touch panel detects a touch position in a detection area with use of controllers corresponding to the respective detection areas, and using the touch positions respectively detected by the controllers, calculates respective positions corresponding to the touch positions on the entire area of the touch panel.